kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
US Army Rangers
=Background= ''Humans The '''United States Army Rangers' or simply Army Rangers are specialized, elite American light infantry special operations forces capable of conducting direct action operations. In keros, they fight where they are needed. They are trained and prepared to fight, before and during battle. ''Sangheilians Its nearly 400 years since the Human-Covenant war. Since the Sangheilis and Humans were almost beginning to understand eachother they formed a United Alliance with eachother since the end of the war. The year is now 2949 and the Sangheilis and Humans are great friends. In addition the Humans formed the 75 Human-Elite Ranger Regiment together, Introducing the Sangheili Armed Forces and the Sangheili Army Rangers to the new military alliance for the benefit of future relations. =History and Motto= The motto "Rangers lead the way" dates from 6 June 1944, during the Normandy Landings on Dog White sector of Omaha Beach. Then Brigadier General Norman Cota (assistant CO of the 29th ID) calmly walked towards Maj. Max Schneider (CO of the 5th Ranger Battalion) while under heavy machine gun fire and asked “What outfit is this?” Someone yelled "5th Rangers!" To this, Cota replied “Well then Goddammit, Rangers, lead the way!” =Weapons= ''Assualt Human *M4A1 M4A1.png|M4A1 SCARH.png|SCAR-H M16A4.png|M16A4 ACR.png|ACR M14.png|M14 MP5iwi.png|MP5 MP5K.png|MP5K Glock18.png|G18 (Glock 18) TMP.png|TMP M240.png|M240 L86.png|L86 LSW MG4.png|MG4 M1014.png|M1014 Spas12.png|SPAS-12 Shotgun Mossberg 590.jpg|Mossberg 500 Remington.jpg|Remington 870 Barret 50. cal.jpg|Barret 50. Cal M14ebr.jpg|M21 EBR m9a.jpg|M9 m1911.png|Colt M1911 Deagleiwi.png|Desert Eagle m203.png|M203 Grenade launcher AT4.png|AT4 Javelin.png|Javelin STINGER.png|Stinger *SCAR-H *M16A4 *ACR *M14 Sangheili *Futuristic varients of human weapons ''SMG's'' *MP5 *MPK5 *G18 (pistol) *TMP (pistol) ''Light Machine Guns'' *M240 *L86 LSW *MG4 ''Shotguns'' *M1014 *SPAS 12 *Mossberg 500 *Remington 870 ''Snipers'' *Barret 50. Cal *M21 EBR ''Pistols'' *M9 *Colt 1911 *Desert Eagle ''Launchers'' *M203 (Grenade Launcher) *AT4 *Javelin *Stinger ''Equipment'' Human *Infared Laser Pointer Abrams.jpg|Abrams Tank blackhawk.jpg|Blackhawk Helicopter hhumvee.jpg|Humvee Striker.jpg|Desert Striker/BTR *Flashlight *Cuncussion Grenade *Smoke Grenade *Stun Grenade *Combat Knife Sangheili *﻿Energy Sword *Energy Combat Knife *Armor Equipped Flashlight *Energy Impulse Grenade *Plasma Grenade *Acid Grenade =Vehicles= ---- Humans *Abrams Tank *Blackhawk Helicopter *Humvee *Stryker Sangheilis *Shared with humans =Quotes= *"Rangers lead the way." - Once a Multiplayer Match begins, when playing as a Ranger *"Tango down!"- Killed an enemy. *"Target Neutralized!" - Killed an enemy with an explosive. *"Popping Smoke!"- When throwing smoke. *"Tossing Smoke grenade!" - When throwing smoke. *"Frag out!"- When throwing a Fragmentation grenade. *"Tossing Frag!" - When throwing a Fragmentation grenade. *"GRENADE!" - When an enemy grenade lands near by. *"Tossing a flashbang!" - After throwing a flashbang. *"Tossing flash!" After throwing a flashbang *"Flash out!" - After throwing a flashbang. *"Tossing cuncussion." - When a cuncussion genade is thrown. *"Throwing Semtax!" - When semtax is thrown *"Tossin' stun grenade!" - After throwing a stun. *"Planting Claymore!" - After planting a Claymore. *"Throwing C4!" - After throwing/planting C4. *"Planting C4!" - After planting C4. *"Changing Mag!" - Reloading. *"Reloading." - Reloading. *"Cover me! I'm reloading!" - Reloading when ally is nearby. *"Man Down!" - When a team mate dies. *"Good job rangers!" - When round/match is won. *"Well done rangers!" - When round/match is won. *"Keep up the good work, rangers!" - When round/match is won. *"Its a draw, stand down!" - When match is a tie. *"Dont worry, we'll get them next time." - When round/match is lost. *"Do better next time, okay." - When round/match is lost. *"What the hell you doing? Stop messing around!" (Lose 3 times in a row) - When round/match is lost ---- Killstreak Quotes *"Our UAV is online!" -- When activating UAV *"Requesting Package!" -- When using Care Package *"Popping red smoke!" -- When using Care Package *"Need a medic over here!" -- Using Medical Package *"Tossing green smoke!" -- Using Medical Package *"Placing sentry." -- When placing sentry gun *"Placeing sentry!" -- When placing sentry gun *"Their UAV is offline!" -- When you used Counter UAV *"Deploying at 2, 1, 5, 0, 8, 7, Niner..." -- When using a Plasma Predator Missile *"Predator in the air!" -- When deploying a Predator Missile *"Deploying at Alpha, 1, 2, 5 X-ray, zero, niner..." -- When using a Predator Missile *"Enemy Communication is disabled!" -- When disabled communication *"Our airstrike is on the way." -- When sending in a precision airstrike﻿ *"Airstrike inbound!" -- When sending in a precision airstrike﻿ *"Take cover!" -- When sending in a precision airstrike *"B1 Lancer, inbound!" -- When sending in a B1 *"Lancer inbound!" -- When sending in a B1 *"Requesting immidiate assistence!" -- When sending in more troops *"Helicopter inbound!" -- When sending in an attack helicopter *"Attack helicopter is inbound, stand by for assistance." -- When sending in an attack helicopter *"Our C-17 is on the way, hang tight." -- When Emergency Dropship is activated *"Package being delivered, stand by." -- When Emergency Dropship is activated *"MH-53 is on the way!" -- When sending in a pave low *"Our MH-53 is prepared and ready for warfare." -- When sending in a pave low *"Tanks movin out!" -- When sending in heavy assault tanks *"Tanks are inbound!" -- When sending in heavy assault tanks *Roll out and provide supporting fire!" -- When sending in heavy assault tanks *"Abram tanks are rollin, stand by for assistence." -- When sending in heavy assault tanks *"Stealth Eagle is in the air." -- When sending in a stealth bomber *"Stealth bomber is in the air!" -- When sending in a stealth bomber *"Hit em hard, Steath Eagle." -- When sending in a stealth bomber *"Time to clear the area." -- When player is chopper gunner *Laughing* "Yeah!" -- When player is chopper gunner *"This is how well get it done." -- When player is chopper gunner *"Engaging all enemy hostiles!" -- When player is chopper gunner *"Our AC-130 is online!" -- When player has activated AC-130 *"Take em out!" -- When player has activated AC-130 *"Our EMP is online!" -- When player has activated EMP *"Scarab inbound!" -- When player or enemy has deployed a Scarab Assault *"Incoming!" -- When player or enemy has activated Plasma Bombardment *"Take Cover!" -- When player or enemy has activated Plama Bomobardment *"Aw man, the games over, well we won anyways." -- When player has activated Nuclear Missile *"Enemy missile is online, this game's over." -- When enemy has activated Nuclear Missile﻿ ---- =''Known Members, seen throughout, Keros:Chronicles''= ''Playable Character'' ''Humans *Pvt. James Connar (Playable Character for the Rangers) Sangheilis *Pvt. Alner Chanaree (Playable Character for Sangheili Rangers) ''7th Ranger Regiment Characters *Sgt. Brian Bacon *Lt. Dan Gonzalez *Cpl. James Dunn *Cmdr. Steve Ramirez ''Notable Members'' ''Human *Pvt. Andrew Collen *Pvt. Daniel Scott *Pvt. Austin White *Pvt. Lewis Jones *Sgt. Matt Wilson *Sgt. David Moore *Sgt. Jacob Price *Sgt. John Stevens *Lt. Jordan Daniels *Lt. Damian Reed *Cpl. Kevin Mendoza *Cpl. Ryan Vasquez *Cmdr. David Matthews ''(Replaces Cmdr. Ramirez in Disk 3) ''Sangheilis'' Photos of the members of the 7th Ranger Regiment James Connar.jpg|Pvt. James Connar Andrew Collen.jpg|Pvt. Andrew Collen Daniel Scott.jpg|Pvt. Daniel Scott Austin White.jpg|Pvt. Austin White Lewis Jones.jpg|Pvt. Lewis Jones Sgt Matt Wilson.jpg|Sgt. Matt Wilson (Far Right) Sgt. David Moore.jpg|Sgt. David Moore Sgt Brian Bacon.jpg|Sgt. Brian Bacon (Right) Sgt. Jacob Price.jpg|Sgt. Jacob Price John Stevens.jpg|Sgt. John Stevens Dan Gonzalez.jpg|Lt. Dan Gonzalez Lt. Jordan Daniels.jpg|Lt. Jordan Daniels Lt. Damian Reed.jpg|Lt. Damian Reed Cpl. James Dunn.jpg|Cpl. James Dunn (Right) Ryan Vasquez.jpg|Cpl. Ryan Vasquez Cpl. Kevin Mendoza.jpg|Cpl. Kevin Mendoza Commander Ramirez.jpg|Commander Steve Ramirez Category:Characters in Keros